


Fix Up

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy





	Fix Up

Zen really loved his bike. Almost as much as he loved his mechanic.

She was a gifted woman, a foul mouthed magician when it came to a motor. No matter how tattered he brought his bike in, she meticulously fixed it back to its glory. Her workshop, hidden away in the Deokjeokdo island, was always a welcome sanctuary away from the fame and paparazzi, even if it did require a boat ride.

He had tried to tell himself it was all for his bike, but eventually, especially after finding out the identity of his mechanic and MC was the same, he couldn’t help himself - the trips became more frequent so that he could see her, and his bike had currently been there for weeks. He kept pushing off bringing it back to prolong the time.

As his boots trod upon the old beaten dirt path to her workshop, a feeling of immense happiness overcame him, like he was coming home. The smell of the pine trees and the musk of oil intermingling in the air brought a smile to his face, and just as he was about to step through the doors of the entrance, he saw her napping on a workbench, oil streaking her beautiful brown skin and her simple clothes as her thick, curly hair splayed out around her.

He examined her closely as he approached her. Light snores emitted from her mouth, soft shallow breathing he could see under her old t-shirt. Her legs sort of dangled off the sides, her jeans providing a slight cushion from the bench digging into them. Even though she was sleep, a wrench was still gripped tightly in her fingers. Her fingers was slightly dirty, as if she had fell asleep halfway. There wasn’t even much dirt stuck under her chipped dark purple nails. 

She looked so cute when she was sleeping, even in all the grime.

“Chi.” He called out to her, gently shaking her shoulders. She quickly jumped up ,dropping the wrench on the floor. Her striking lilac eyes staring into him.

“Oh. Sorry about that.” She said huskily, sleep coloring her already deep voice.  
Zen smiled at her as she sat up, cleaning her face and hands into her shirt to get some of the grime away before putting her glasses on.  
“I’ve been finished that death machine of yours. You can take it home when you like.” She said gruffly with a stretch, getting up to go inside.  
Zen bit his lip. She always played so cold when she really missed him and it always drove him a little more insane.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” He whined, following her in. “You know you missed me.” 

Chi stopped in front of him, arms folded across her chest.

“How could I miss you when you’re here about every week? Which can’t be good for your wallet, I must add.” She smirked smugly. Her rounded lips looked so cute when she did that, Zen thought. He couldn’t control himself-just like every time before. He leaned in closer for a kiss, pulling her in against him. She didn’t resist, but only for a moment once she realized she was still a mess from work.

“I’m gross from fixing the bike up. You could at least let me shower before you feel up your mechanic, Hyun Ryu.” She said jokingly. Zen’s grip on her hips didn’t ease in the slightest, though. He kissed her again, deeply, his tongue exploring the depths that lie between her lips. She moaned softly in the kiss as he took control of her while he lost his own. The heat from the the intensity of it all pricked her cheeks, burning a slow flame all the way up from her ears, to her core.

This was the routine for the past month or so. She’d fix up his bike, he’d fix up her…..

His hands trailing down her backside caused her to shiver just a little in his arms. They lingered at her ass for a moment before he lifted her up, bringing her body flush to his. She could feel just how hard and thick he was in his pants for her and she chuckled in his kiss before breaking away in a pant.

“Fuck, Zen.” She breathed, her whole face flushed. She was already wet from just the kiss. Zen hurriedly got her clothes off as he led her to her bed room, her old shirt ripping more as he threw it hastily off somewhere in the room. He laid her on the bed, taking his pants off as she scrambled to get hers off as well. He kissed her pretty, shapely thighs, feeling the heat from her core rush on his face. A literal sigh of happiness left from him.

‘You may not be able to admit you missed me yet, but I’m surely not afraid to show you how much I missed you..’ Zen smirked as he stroked himself a few times before entering her in one thrust. He reveled in the sound of her gasp, and her shaky breaths as she already tried to hold her noises in. She was soft, warm- he felt like he was melting as he continued pounding into her.

“H-Holy shit…” she moaned out. He had only started but the feeling growing her stomach was already intense. Sex with Zen was like being seduced by a friendly white-hot flame - everything was hot and overwhelming. All she could do was hold on to him for dear life as everything melted around her. He could tell she was already there from the way her nails dug into him and how she cursed under her breath every thrust or so. She buried her face in his chest as her legs trembled around his waist, her moans becoming louder and louder.

“ I missed you so much, Chibari.” He whispered in her ear. His lips trailed from her ear to her neck, where he bit with just the right amount of force. Her moans turned into screams. His dick hit every spot just so, combining with his words. Everything grew hotter around her in their lust. “You missed me too. Feel how tight you’re getting around me, baby?”

Chibari whimpered in pleasure, her cheeks getting hotter. “Don’t t-talk like that! A-Ah!” Zen leaned up, so he could watch her as she finally came. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed, her walls clamping tightly around him. Seeing how much bliss she was in due to him egged him on more-to see how much more he could make her feel. He adjusted them so that she was on top, her legs resting on his since he already knew her legs were trembling. From here, he could watch her breasts bounce as he thrust into her even harder. The sight was mesmerizing, sweat dripping down to her dark brown nipples. She pulled at his hair when he took one into his mouth, his tongue lavishing heavy, lazy licks across the hardening tip. She was sensitive to his touches more so now that she already came, and he could tell she was holding in moans from the way she bit her lip.

“Why are you holding back from me, baby?” Zen cooed as he looked into her beautiful lilac eyes, streamed with tears of pleasure. “I want all of it.” He thrust as deep as he could, causing another earthshattering orgasm to rip through her body, taking her voice along with it. Her hips ground against his in instinct, riding this one out. Zen groaned out at the tightness. He could even feel her pulsate as it continued. “Fuck.” she panted as she came down to earth, kissing his lips again.

“I’m not done.” He breathed. He turned her around so that he would be able to hold her up by her legs for more control, his dick still throbbing as he thrust deep inside once more, overstimulating every nerve.

“AH! Zen!! Zen! Fuck!” She screamed, trying to worm away from the overwhelming force of his thrusts with nowhere to go as his hands held firm, keeping her where he wanted her. Deeper. And Deeper. Chibari felt like she was going to lose her mind. Out of all the times they’ve done it before-this felt more possessing, her body unable to keep up with the force and speed he was going. It felt so, so good.

“I’m about to cum” He grunted out, focused solely on getting them there together this time. He aimed just a little higher inside of her, hitting her g-spot each thrust before finally cumming, shooting more and more into her pussy. She fell against his back, his dick still throbbing inside her. Her breathing was erratic, body still trembling. He lifted her off, resting her gently back on the bed. As she laid there panting, he opened her legs to see his mark. Her pussy was already swollen from his actions. He placed a couple soft kisses at her lips before licking it a couple times, enjoying the taste of them mixed together.

“Oh my god….” She breathed out in a shaky breath, unable to do much more than that. Zen had fucked whatever energy she had left out of her. 

Zen laid back down beside her, reveling in his pride and basking in the sweaty afterglow of it all as he brought her flush to him.

“Aw, you really did miss me, didn’t you?” He whispered in Chi’s ear, knowing she was already close to falling asleep. He snuggled into her, while she was too tired to play the tough act.

“I always do. Love you.”

She missed Zen’s shocked face as she surrendered to sleep.


End file.
